The Power of Candy Hearts
by Dobber17
Summary: Rose needs to tell Emmett something but she doesn’t know exactly how to tell him. And how are candy hearts involved? Written for the Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy’s Little Cannibal.


**The Power of Candy Hearts**

**Summary-** Rose needs to tell Emmett something but she doesn't know exactly how to tell him. And how are candy hearts involved?

_This is an entry for the Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest that is hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 and (in memory of) Daddy's Little Cannibal. _

The Rules are simple:

**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'

**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

**4**. All canon pairings.

**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert them of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

The contest will run until **June 6th**, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.)

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Rosalie Hale 

It was just past four o'clock and Alice and I were sitting on the simple black leather couch in our apartment. Alice was staring at me with her eyebrows raised and her mouth wide open. I was nervously bouncing my leg and chewing on my nails.

Alice shook her head slightly, breaking her out of her little daze. "Let me get this straight. You're in love with my brother?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! You are in love with my brother!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, springing up from the couch only to tackle me in a tight hug. That was something Alice and Emmett had in common; they gave bone-crushing bear hugs.

"Can't breath," I huffed out. Alice released me and gave me a sheepish grin.

"So, how long have you loved him for?" Alice asked as she took her original seat on the couch.

I shrugged and absentmindedly picked at some loose threads on my sweater. "Awhile."

"Rosalie," Alice growled. I glanced up and saw Alice glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest. Alice may be tiny but she could be scary when she wanted to.

"Two weeks." I sighed, remembering when I realized I loved Emmett.

Two weeks ago I had gotten a cold. Runny nose, massive headache, scratchy throat, the whole shebang. I was curled up on the couch watching What Not to Wear when someone knocked on the door. I groaned and wrapped the blanket more securely around my shoulders before I hoisted myself off the couch. I shuffled towards the door and gasped in surprise when I opened it and saw Emmett standing there with a box of chocolates, a bag of conversation candy hearts, and a bottle of Tylenol Cold & Sinus. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was standing in front of Emmett in baggy sweatpants, a ratty shirt that was two sizes too big, not a stitch of make-up on my face, my nose bright red, and my hair in a greasy bun. I tried to run to my room to change but Emmett stepped inside and grabbed me, placing sweet kisses all over my face, telling me I was perfect and there was no reason for me to change. He pulled me into the living room and sat down on the couch before pulling me onto his lap. We opened the box of chocolates and proceeded to make fun of the woman on What Not to Wear.

It took me about twenty minutes to realize that Emmett was supposed to be working and when I questioned him about it, he scolded me saying how after two months of dating, I still hadn't realized that he was the boss's favourite.

We spent whole day cuddling on the couch. Emmett would tend to my every need; grabbing me some juice, grabbing me another box of Kleenex after I finished one, attempting to make me some chicken noodle soup.

Emmett would make me laugh and enjoy myself even though I felt like crap. It was then when I noticed how caring and wonderful Emmett truly was and I realized how thankful I was to have Emmett in my life. That day, I figured out that I was in love with Emmett.

"And you haven't told me yet!" Alice's voice snapped, bringing me back to the present.

"I know. I'm sorry, Alice." I decided that now would not be a good time to tell Alice that I had already told Bella.

A look of realization appeared on Alice's face and she let out a shocked gasp. "You haven't told Emmett yet, have you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. If I had told Emmett, everyone would already know."

"Rosalie, you're twenty-three. It is time to stop being a scared little girl." That one hit a nerve. I was Rosalie Hale, the confidant women who spoke her mind and did whatever she wanted. But, I knew Alice was right; I was being a scared little girl, frightened of rejection.

I exhaled shakily and dropped my head in my hands. "I don't know how to tell him," I admitted shyly.

"Oh, Rose, he's not going to care how you tell him, it's the words that matter." Alice pulled me into a hug and I allowed myself to sag into her. "Emmett may be a goofball but always remember that he is capable of being serious."

"I know," I released Alice got off the couch. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. Then I opened the freezer, looking for the ice cream.

"Rose, I have to go. I promised Bella I would help her get ready for her date with Edward tonight. Afterwards, I'm going to go over to Jasper's. Emmett will be here in an hour or two, depending on what time he leaves work." Alice grabbed her purse and keys from the kitchen counter and made her way to the door. "Tonight, you are going to tell Emmett that you love him," she told me sternly before shutting the door, leaving no room for an argument.

I grabbed the ice cream heaped a generous amount of the creamy goodness into my bowl. I retrieved a spoon and made my way back to the living room.

I flopped down on the couch and shoved some ice cream in my mouth. How the hell was I going to tell Emmett I loved him?

After my ice cream was finished, I still hadn't thought of anything. I decided maybe some sleep would help me think. I was too lazy to move so I decided to just lie down on the couch and take a quick nap.

My eyes flickered open when I heard the sound of the door swinging open. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and saw Emmett walking into my apartment. The moment he saw me, his eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face.

I glanced at the clock and I discovered my quick nap had turned into an hour-long nap. "Hey," I welcomed him, my voice laced with sleep.

Emmett's smile turned into a disapproving look as he made his way over to the couch. "Rosie, honey, your going to hurt your back sleeping on the couch like this," he scolded me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Emmett knelt down in front of me and gently caressed my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes and hummed in content as I leaned into his touch. "Want me to carry you to your bed so you can sleep for a while longer?"

I opened my eyes and shook my head. "No, I'm already awake." I sat up and stretched my arms over my head, feeling my back pop.

"Alright, go get showered and I'll make you dinner." Emmett kissed my forehead sweetly before pulling me off the couch and pushing me gently towards the bathroom.

Another reason why I love Emmett. He knows my habits. He knows that I have to have a shower after I wake up, even after a nap. Plus, he was willingly making me dinner. Sure, that meant that dinner was either going to be kraft dinner or grilled cheese that was probably burnt on one side.

I showered quickly, knowing that whatever Emmett decided to make wouldn't take long. I quickly blow-dried my hair before yanking on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I made my way to the kitchen and grinned when I saw Emmett scooping some kraft dinner into two bowls. I sat down at the table and giggle when Emmett placed my bowl in front of me with a flourish.

That's when it hit me. Emmett was here and I still hadn't figure out how I was going to tell him. Oh shit.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked, noticing my change in expression.

"Nothing's wrong," I assured him.

"Okay, what's on your mind then?" Emmett dropped his fork and grabbed both of my hands in his. I looked at his face and his hazel eyes immediately captured my blue ones.

I almost told him right then, with his eyes tenderly looking into mine, but I chicken out just as the words were about to leave my mouth. "You'll find out later."

"I'll get it out of you," Emmett promised with a wink, returning to his playful self. He released my right hand so I could eat but twined my left hand with his.

I couldn't help but think back to the last time Emmett tried to get something out of me. A tiny giggle escaped my lips and Emmett gave me a curious glance. "The last time you got something out of me, I admitted to you that I start humming stripper music whenever I see a fireman."

Emmett let out a hearty chuckle. "Honey, I don't blame you. They slide down poles for a living."

We ate in silence for a few minutes, Emmett's gaze constantly flickering to my bouncing leg. After Emmett had finished his second helping and I had only finished half of my first, Emmett reached his hand under the table and held my bouncing leg still.

"So, wanna tell me what's on your mind yet? I'll wrestle it out of you; you know I will." I shook my head and continued eating. "Alright, wrestle it is."

I instantly sprang up from the table, dropped my fork, and sprinted towards the living room. I barely made it three steps before I felt Emmett's arm wrap around my waist. Emmett effortlessly flung me over his shoulder and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Emmett! If you don't put me down I am going to bite you," I threatened and pounded Emmett's back with my closed fists, even though they wouldn't hurt him at all.

"Would you like me to call you my adorable little cannibal until the end of time?" Emmett asked rhetorically as he chuckled, knowing I was glaring daggers into his back at that precise moment.

Emmett opened my bedroom door and flicked on the light. He made his way over to my bed and playfully, yet softly, flung me on the bed.

Before Emmett could wrestle me on the bed, I quickly rolled off of it so the bed was between Emmett and I. A look of confusion flashed across Emmett's face before a sly grin appeared. I know what he was thinking; that it was even more of a game now. He was the cat and I was the mouse.

"Rosie," Emmett cooed and began slowly walking around the bed. I was still standing to the side of the bed and Emmett was now at the bottom of it. I hopped on my bed and scrambled to the other side. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't paying attention and Emmett had turned around and made his way back to his original spot; the exact same spot I was currently standing in. I yelped in surprise from finding Emmett standing right in front of me. He grinned evilly before tackling me onto the bed.

Truthfully, wrestling with Emmett was fun, and kind of a turn on. There were always limbs flailing around as each of us tried to get the upper hand. Emmett could have easily pinned me in less than a second but I was thankful he played along. We would sneak in gentle caresses every now and then, but the next second always us wrestling and taunting each other.

Emmett was currently holding me in a giant bear hug with my arms pinned to my sides. I was struggling to escape his tight hold but it was a fruitless effort.

"Don't you think this would be much more fun if our clothes were off?" Emmett asked casually but gave me an exaggerated wink.

"Emmett!" Okay, so I should have been prepared for a comment like that but cut me some slack, I've had a long day.

"What? I'm just saying." Emmett chuckled and flashed me a cheeky grin before he reached down and slapped my ass. I shrieked in surprise, causing Emmett's chuckles to turn into full-blown laughter.

"I'm sorry, Rose, it was just too tempting," he apologize through his laughter.

"I guess you don't want to know that badly," I taunted with a smirk.

Emmett merely shrugged. "You'll tell me when you're ready. I just wanted a reason to wrestle with you."

There's Emmett for you.

Emmett picked me up effortlessly and carried me to the kitchen. He sat me down in my chair and passed me my fork. "You need to finish your dinner."

I greedily dug into the food and Emmett put his bowl in the dishwasher before taking his seat beside me. I only took me a few minutes to finish eating and I got up from the table. I put my bowl in the dishwasher and was about to make my way back to the table when something caught my eye.

On the counter, I spotted the half empty bag of candy conversation hearts that Emmett had brought over two weeks ago. An idea came to me and I made my way over to the counter. I grabbed a handful and dumped them on the counter.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I glanced over at Emmett who was still seated at the table.

"Finding the perfect one to throw at you," I told his hastily before turning my attention back to the candy hearts on the counter.

_Be Mine, Be Mine, Kiss Me, Be Mine, Hug Me, I'm Yours, Be Mine_. How many freaking Be Mines were there? _Be Mine, Cutie Pie, Kiss Me, Be Mine,_ aha! Written in red font on green heart were three simple words. _I Love You_.

I bit my lip nervously and glanced over at Emmett. He was watching me intently with a confused but mildly curious expression on his face. I took a deep breath before tossing the tiny green heart at Emmett before I could change my mind. He easily caught the heart and I fought against the instinct to started chewing on my nails. Alice was right. I'm twenty-three and I had to stop acting like a scared little girl.

Emmett read the heart and a grin slowly appeared on his face. He looked up at me, back to the heart, and then back to me, his eyes begging for conformation.

I smiled nervously and nodded. Emmett's grin turned into a full on smile; one where I could see his cute little dimples and could count every single one of his pearly white teeth. Emmett opened his arms invitingly and I darted away from the counter and sat down on Emmett's lap, tucking my head into the crook of his neck. "You really love me?"

"Of course I do, you big goof," I mumbled and kissed his neck.

"This is what's been on your mind all day, isn't it?" I simple nodded. Emmett pulled my face away from his neck and looked deep into my eyes. "Say it."

"I love you," I breathed. I felt a giant weight being lifted off my shoulders as I finally told him out loud.

"Say it again," he pleaded and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I love you," I said, louder this time.

"I honestly feel like the happiest man alive right now," Emmett told me seriously. "I love you, Rosalie." Emmett's lips brushed softly against mine.

I wasn't having any of that though. I lurched forward and crushed my lips to his in a searing kiss. My fingers wove themselves into Emmett's dark curls while Emmett had one hand in my hair and the other one on my lower back, pulling me closer.

We groaned simultaneously when we heard the shrill ring of the phone. We pulled apart and I reluctantly limbed off Emmett's lap in order to grab the phone.

"Hello?" I growled into the phone, extremely pissed off at whoever decided to call and interrupt my make out session with Emmett.

"Rosalie, how could you tell Bella before me?" Alice whined through the phone.

I sighed deeply. I couldn't be pissed at Alice for calling. I explained to Alice that I knew she would be so exited she would tell everyone and Emmett would possible find out before I had the chance to tell him, while I knew Bella could keep it to herself. After an apology and a promise that we would go shopping tomorrow, we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I turned back towards Emmett only to see a mischievous look plastered on his handsome face. "So, wanna wrestle?"


End file.
